1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of chip packaging, and more particularly to fan-out wafer level packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Redistributing the bond pads of integrated circuits (“ICs”) in chip packages is becoming increasingly common. In general, the redistribution process converts peripheral wire bond pads on an IC to an area array of solder bumps via a redistribution layer. The resulting fan-out wafer level packaging may have a larger solder bump bonding area and may be more easily integrated into electronic devices and larger chip packages.
Conventionally, a backside of an IC is first encapsulated in a molding compound. A plurality of dielectric layers and redistribution layers are then deposited on a front side of the IC to form electrical connections between wire bond pads on the IC and redistributed solder bump bond pads. Finally, solder bumps are formed at the redistributed bond pad locations, and the fan-out wafer level packaging is ready to be soldered to a printed circuit board.
There remains a need in the art, however, for an improved method of manufacturing fan-out wafer level packaging.